


【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（十一）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机 [11]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘/超级制霸】失控危机（十一）

林彦俊挂断了电话，如果店经理报告的情况属实，那将是个难以控制的小型漩涡，且势必越卷越大，必须将苗头掐死在萌芽状态，毕竟他可不想养第二个Patrick。

按照合同约定，陈立农必须每天放学后去club打工，虽然基于两人的关系这份合同目前基本是作废状态，但考虑到林彦俊怀有身孕不方便去人流密集且喧闹的地方，偶尔巡店的任务就光荣的落在陈立农身上。小孩子勤学好问，巡店期间跟着店经理学了不少经营之道。

 

林彦俊的车停在club门口时两旁的大汉都愣了一下，“老，老板？”“怎么，我不能来？”

刚踏进店里就被舞池的音乐震得太阳穴突突跳，这几个月习惯了安静的环境，突然切换肚子里的小家伙也表示有点难受。他找了个远离舞池的位置坐下，歇了好一会儿总算喘上口气。

 

“老板，还是老样子吗？”酒保放好刚擦拭的酒杯抬头问。

“嗯，”林彦俊撑着腰换了个舒服的姿势重新坐好，“算了，柠檬水吧。”

他食指在桌上轻点，抿着杯沿盯着不远处的男孩，他倒要看看，是哪个小蹄子敢在他头上动土？

 

-

 

陈立农有点害羞，一段带着求爱色彩的贴身热舞过后电动马达便娇羞地捂着脸逃回了沙发，一群人掌声雷动不停起着哄，林彦俊啧了一嘴，骂真骚的时候自动遗忘了性感热舞勾引奶狗以致上三垒的回忆。

电动马达被推搡着又站在了陈立农面前拉住要走的人，“内个，能不能，帮帮忙？惩罚还没结束。”陈立农笑着说好吧。

当唇齿相交的那一刻林彦俊差点没把玻璃杯碾碎，小马达的手居然还粘在他家小狗屁股上！再怎么玩游戏也要有限度！酒保看着暴躁的老板决定闭嘴不再问要不要加水这种问题。

 

“陈先生，老板叫你过去。”服务生体贴的伸手引导方向，小马达的手还恋恋不舍，林彦俊正在不远处环着胸倚靠着墙。

“咦，老婆你怎么来——唔！”

陈立农被揪着领子拽了过去，一个吃痛，下唇被咬出了血。还没来得及舔舐伤口舌尖就撬开了他的牙齿钻了进来，蛮横又老练的吻带来了缺氧，喧闹的环境中金汤力味的信息素在鼻尖逐渐浓郁，他一时间还没反应过来到底什么情况，但很明显陈立农自己的信息素被迫勾了出来。

青葱般的手顺着腰际在陈立农臀间游走，不停在被裤子勾勒出形状的屁股上抚摸导致陈立农总有一种自己要被掰开屁股干一场的错觉。

一吻还没有停，林彦俊的手伸进屁股上的口袋，摸索了一阵，食指与中指间夹着张卡就这么扔了出去，卡片还保留着惯性，落地之后连着转了好几圈滑到了沙发那酒客的脚下。

 

“夭寿哦，原来他是Evan的小男友？居然还想去开房，活腻了哦你？”

“Evan是谁哦？”小马达嘟着嘴捡回房门卡。

“店老板啊！整条街最shiny的Omega，不过他好像隐退了一段时间？”

小酒客好像想到了什么，掏出手机开始啪嗒吧嗒按着屏幕。一圈人头贴着头凑在手机屏幕前，忽明忽暗的灯光把人脸照得不停变换颜色，由蓝转绿，又由绿转黄，最后由内而外的转成通红。

 

“真的好大，光塞进去会爽翻天吧，被操一次感觉这辈子都值了！”

“哦莫！太内个了！太超过了！”小马达红着脸砸到朋友肩上，屏幕里的红毛衣孕妇不停哭喊着老公的名字回答问题，射在屏幕上的东西彻底撕碎了小马达的羞耻心，“原来他喜欢这么骚的吗呜呜呜……我做不到呜呜呜……”

 

-

 

当后脑撞在瓷砖上吃痛时陈立农才发现他现在正在洗手间，而他的Omega比起猫，更像是只发怒的母狮，血腥味混杂在窒息的吻中不给他半点反抗的机会，两只手分别撑在他两侧让他再一次怀疑到底谁是Alpha？

马丁靴踹开了最靠里隔间的门，名为有需求要释放的地方真的在各隔间释放需求，上一场信息素的味道还没完全散去，林彦俊嘴还闲不下来时眉也皱着。

陈立农的皮带发出金属碰撞的声音，随后便散在两侧，青葱玉指弹进了裤子里，隔着贴身内裤老练又娴熟地挑逗着，刚爽了一阵时又停下撸动改捏着伞头用指腹研磨，总是卡在即将喷涌而出的临界点，陈立农被折磨得满头大汗。

“老婆，不要生气ne……”

“你还敢不敢？”命根子被掐得一个吃痛。

“只是惩罚游戏，而且他们也没有恶意，我配合一下也没什么的。”陈立农皱着眉反驳。

“没有恶意，塞在你口袋里的是什么！我不在这，你们今晚还要去开房了是不是！”

“我在你心里就是这样的吗！我怎么会和别人去开房！”

“不然呢！”

母狮也炸毛了，凑近一问居然还有小马达信息素粘在上面，平时由着他性子胡来也就算了，好久没骂过人还真是把人宠坏了，这火他酒吧街最shiny的Omega可压不下去。

 

陈立农真的生气了，平常学的控制又忘了干净，海盐味的信息素不停向四周扩散，林彦俊被逼得腿软，呼吸也越来越不顺畅，靠着门打颤的双腿最终没了力气，滑下来时被一把捞住，“我真的没有！”

冒出内裤边缘的狰狞又粗壮的东西正顶在他的会阴，他现在每呼出一口气都是金汤力的味道，该死的信息素，他现在除了好想被填满以外再也没有其他念头。

 

“好啊，证明给我看啊！”

说着他就被转了个身压在隔间板上，毕竟是自己的主场，就算暂时停工了，来club也不能穿得让人笑话，特地选了挑合适现在尺寸的骚包紧身裤被一把扒到了脚踝，陷在臀缝里的丁字裤完美的展示了熟龄少妇的热忱与奔放，光滑细腻的蜜桃臀啪啪啪的挨了三个巴掌，林彦俊被这么一下给打懵了。

更可怕的是身前的东西似乎也因为这样的刺激而硬了起来。

陷在臀缝里的布料被陈立农一把往上拽，本就没他高的人生生被拽得垫起了脚，整个敏感地带前后一块被勒得又紧又疼，还有一点，酥麻。

“你，你放手！”

“我偏不！”

几个巴掌下来可怜的小分身已经开始哭了，Omega也被彻底挑起了性欲，摇着屁股求他的Alpha快点进来，微红穴口因为撑着隔板半倾身的动作拉扯到肌肉一张一合，而被诬陷的人偏不进去，扶着阴茎在会阴的位置来回磨蹭。

“快点，快点给我——”

林彦俊夹紧了双腿，被打得通红的屁股在眼前晃荡，前后摇着身体努力讨好双腿间巨大的狰狞。两人都感受到那东西被摩擦得又硬了几分，陈立农暗骂一句脏话，把细绳拨到一边便挺身插了进去。

不同于以往的小心翼翼和孩子气的耍赖，蛮狠又横冲直撞的一顿乱捅让他有种里面快被捅烂了的错觉，“农农，慢——啊！”又是一巴掌打得他措手不及。

 

门板被晃得吱吱响，偶尔还能听见隔壁冲水和骂脏话的声音，林彦俊回望，身后的人似乎不打算轻易停下或是结束讨伐，目光锁定交合的位置和抽插带出的媚肉，不分一点眼神更不打算吻他。

“刚刚是谁说我要去开房？”

“是我呜呜呜……我错了，原谅你的宝宝好不好呜呜呜……”

 

“不好！不要原谅！”

“那，啊！那你想怎么样嘛……”

 

“我不能干完这一炮再想吗！”

“好好好，都，啊！都听农，农的……”

林彦俊握住陈立农的手在脸上摸了摸，又哄着在手背亲了一下，试图让奶狗的气消下一些，至少为了他的屁股，也该放低些姿态。拉着陈立农的手按在他最喜欢的小腹上，“农农，轻……啊！轻点好不好？”

 

不摸还好，这一摸，从来都吃里扒外的东西也被呼唤醒了，刚伸个懒腰就把林彦俊吓得惊呼，黄色的液体撒了些在地上。

随着胎儿体积不断增大，膀胱将会受到压迫，尤其是在Omega用力的时候，腹腔压力变高，下面的暖流就控制不住了。为什么在这种时候……

 

林彦俊捂着嘴，眼泪就快夺眶而出，再怎样浪荡是一回事，失禁这种只存在于婴幼儿时期的事情彻底击溃了成年人尊严的底线，身后的奶狗笑了出来。

“我要是去开房，还有谁能让你爽到尿？嗯？”

故意停下抽插反复在G点碾压，直逼得人眼角溢出生理性的泪水。就着交合的姿势，年少有力的手臂穿过膝弯一把将人捞了起来，给小孩把尿的姿势，双腿快打开成了180度，林彦俊捂着脸抽泣着不想看，可又不停地被身后向上的顶弄给操弄得头皮发麻。

分身随着动作上下甩动，只要狗东西和奶狗卡在同一频率撞击，身前就对准马桶跟着射出些黄色暖流，操弄得越狠射地越多，断断续续地声音被隔壁酒客骂你他妈尿不尽吗？

林彦俊快哭花了脸，哽咽着祈求放他下来，可奶狗丝毫没有要放过的意思，反倒乐在其中，狗东西似乎和爸爸一条心，都觉得羞辱少妇是一件极大的乐事。

 

他就这么一直被颠着头发晕，一到情事肚子里的狗东西就宛如跳蛋般特别兴奋。

后颈被舔弄了一下，林彦俊哭着打了个激灵，信息素汹涌澎湃地一股脑注入进去，酥麻又热烈的触电感从尾椎骨迅速向上传递，他后仰着头倒抽一口凉气，克制不住的呻吟从无法闭合的嘴里泄出来。

翻腾的海水倒灌进填满涓涓细流的小溪，接纳信息素需要一个过程，他浑身抽动着，紧紧蜷起的脚趾还无法舒展开，刚刚还是连成线的高声淫叫现在被打成哑巴学语般断断续续的啊字音符。

 

到底是谁的错啊？

 

-tbc


End file.
